1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baseball practice bat and more particularly to a baseball practice bat designed to emit hitting sounds.
2. Prior Art
It has been very common for a baseball player to swing a bat for practice purposes. A variety of attempts have been made in connection with practice bats, such as giving heavier weight to a bat, a larger grip, an aluminum-made body and the like to obtain better efficiency in improving the player's skill. However, none of those attempts has given the players a feeling of real hitting. As a result, the player can not acquire top skill by merely swinging those practice bats; further, the players will soon lose interest in such rather monotonous exercise.
The practice bat of this invention is to give a solution to those problems that the prior art practice bat has failed to solve. The bat of this invention has such a structure that the players can enjoy hitting sounds when swinging said bat as they experience upon real hitting. Accordingly, the players can feel the hitting timing and improve their skill with utmost efficiency without losing interest.